Call you, call me
by jamew85
Summary: Der Grund für Integras dicke Telefonrechnungen


Keine der Figuren aus Hellsing gehören mir. Ja, immernochnich. Dabei habe ich Kohta Hiranos´ Katze schon zig mal entführt...(Er zahlt nich und ich sitz hier auf einem Haufen Schrödinger. Wer also einen Katzenjungen brauchen kann soll mir mailen).  
  
Das ist also meine dritte Hellsing fanfiction...  
  
*eingehendbetrachtetundüberleg *  
  
Es ist ausbaufähig....Aber viel zu retten is nicht. Naja, wir sind nich der Fanfic-TÜV, also ab dafür!  
  
Call you, call me  
  
Ein Telefon in der Nähe von Rom.  
  
*ringring *  
  
*klack *  
  
" Iscariot 13, Enrico Maxwell hier."  
  
" HALLO DU DRECKIGES, KLEINES, DUMMES..."  
  
´O je!...Nicht Integra!`  
  
"...FIESES, SCHWULES, DRECKLUDER!"  
  
Das arme unschuldige Telefon. Mit ihm hatte keiner Mitleid, außer vielleicht der Anrufbeantworter. Als es in der Fabrik vom Stapel lief und eingepackt wurde hatte es nichts weiter gewollt, als das Telefon eines normalen Haushalts zu sein. Von einer Familie oder eines Pärchens. Werbeanrufe, falsche Verbindungen ab und zu mal ein Krach...damit wäre es glücklich gewesen. An eine Laufbahn im Büro hatte es ebenfalls gedacht und wäre auch damit zufrieden gewesen. Geschäftsgespräche sind interessant. Allerdings nur in einem normalen Büro. Anfangs fand es es recht angenehm auf dem hölzernen Schreibtisch zu stehen, selbst wenn sein Besitzer ein wenig schwul wirkte. Aber dann begannen diese täglichen Anrufe. Immer das selbe Geschrei... (An dieser Stelle eine Runde Mitleid für das kleine unschuldige Telefon.)  
  
"ICH HABE EIN HÜHNCHEN MIT DIR ZU RUPFEN!"  
  
Maxwell hielt den Hörer weit von sich um nicht die volle Lautstärke abzubekommen und tastete nach einem Kissen. Ein blaues mit Kreuzmuster musste dran glauben, indem er es auf den Hörer drückte. Die Lautstärke verebbte ein wenig.  
  
`Oh, nein! Nicht schon wieder! Ich habe keinen Bock auf Integra! Und erst recht keine Nerven. Der Arzt hat gesagt, ich muss meine Nerven schonen, sonst kommen die Magenkrämpfe wieder. Wie hab ich mir dieses Mannweib nur angelacht? Wie wurde ein solches Monster erschaffen? Warum lässt sie ihren Frust immer an mir aus? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Da ist Anderson, ich hab eine Idee!´  
  
(Der ganze Gedankengang dauerte keine Sekunde)  
  
"Andersoonn!!"  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Halt mal!"  
  
Damit drückte Maxwell einem leicht irritierten Anderson ein noch irritierteres Kissen mit Hörer in die Hand und war auf und davon.  
  
`Na toll. Was jetzt?´  
  
Vorsichtig entfernte Anderson ein Stück Kissen von der Sprechvorrichtung des Hörers.  
  
"DAS SOLL MAL GESAGT WERDEN! HÖRST DU MIR ÜBERHAUPT ZU?"  
  
´Was jetzt? Wenn ich schweige explodiert sie. Aber was soll ich sagen? Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht war ich die ganze Zeit schon am Hörer...´  
  
"Ich habe sie klar und deutlich gehört, Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing."  
  
´Ein Name, länger als der Mississippi...Zerfleischt sie mich jetzt telefonisch? Ich werde doch nich bald schon ein Hörgerät benötigen?`  
  
"Anderson?"  
  
´Nanu? So leise auf einmal?`  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"War am Anfang nicht Maxwell am Apparat?"  
  
´Typisch Maxwell. Diese miese kleine Schwuchtel! Setzt mir einfach einen seiner Angestellten an den Apparat und verschwindet!`  
  
"Er war die erste Sekunde dran, ja. Entschuldigung, aber ich habe Kopfschmerzen und einen akuten Hörsturz. Das Telefon war wohl zu laut eingestellt."  
  
´Vorsichtig, vorsichtig. Integra ist wie eine Kiste Nitroglycerin!`  
  
´Soll ich jetzt Mitleid mit Anderson haben, oder nich? Ich kenne mein Organ.`  
  
"Das war auch nicht für Sie bestimmt, Anderson."  
  
"Käme mir auch etwas seltsam vor, wenn ich ohne es zu wissen schwul, klein und langhaarig wär..."  
  
´...und schon mehr Mädchen als Beichten gehabt hätte...`  
  
"Soll ich ihm irgendetwas ausrichten?"  
  
´Bringt nich viel, aber vielleicht kann ich meine Wut auch in ihm auslassen!`  
  
"ALSO, WENN..."  
  
´Das reicht mir. Sie schreit mir zu viel. Ich kann auch anders.`  
  
"...DANN..."  
  
"MOMENT!"  
  
O__O  
  
Integra fühlte sich so überrumpelt wie eine Giraffe auf ner Schnellstraße. Noch nie hat es jemand gewagt sie beim schreien zu unterbrechen.  
  
"ö..Was?"  
  
"Gaanz ruhig, Lady Integral. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
Anderson sprach mit einer Stimme, die einem Psychologen zur Ehre gereicht hätte.  
  
"Sie sind emotional momentan sehr erregt. Dies ist verständlich, löst jedoch nicht ihr Problem. Angehäufte Sorgen und Probleme mit Aggression zu kompensieren ist zwar häufig verwendetes Mittel, doch ist es nicht der richtige Weg. Setzen Sie sich."  
  
Ohne groß nachzudenken nahm sie Platz.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, entspannen Sie sich und atmen Sie tiief ein und aus. Sie werden ganz locker. Achten Sie nicht auf die Zeit. Ziehen Sie ihre Armbanduhr aus und schmeißen Sie sie weiit von sich."  
  
Sie legte sie lieber in die Schublade. Der Funkwecker hatte weniger Glück und landete nach gut berechneter Flugbahn im Papierkorb. Seltsam, sie fühlte sich tatsächlich besser.  
  
´Was ist hier los? Ich bin doch sonst nie so.`  
  
Anderson hatte sich unterdessen auf das Sofa gelegt.  
  
"Dann erzählen Sie mal..."  
  
"Das Hauptproblem ist Alucard."  
  
"Aha. Weswegen?"  
  
Als ob er sich das nicht denken könnte...  
  
"Er macht immer alles kaputt und mit seinen Aktionen den letzten Nerv."  
  
"Können sie mir ein Beispiel vorlegen?"  
  
"Er spannt und beobachtet mich beim Duschen..."  
  
´Warum erzähl ich ihm das? Das ist Anderson. Ihn geht das gar nichts an! Aber ich kann nicht anders.`  
  
"Aha, und weiter?"  
  
"Es gibt Hunderte Beispiele. Was sag ich, Tausende!"  
  
"Aber das mit dem Duschen nervt Sie am meisten?"  
  
"Öh, öh ja."  
  
"Wissen Sie, ich kann sie sehr gut verstehen."  
  
´Er hat Maxwell als Chef....Könnte stimmen.`  
  
"Laut Ihrer Meinung ist die Dusche ein privater Bereich und in sofern ein Rückzugsort und Refugium der Ruhe. Alucard missachtet dieses Gesetz und das verletzt und ärgert Sie. Ich kann das durchaus nachvollziehen und ich sehe das genauso, aber Dämonen und Vampire wie Alucard sehen das ganz anders. Sie haben eine komplett andere Sentimentalität (vorrausgesetzt sie haben überhaupt eine). Haben Sie schon versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden?"  
  
"Reden ist sinnlos, aber ja, ich hab´s versucht."  
  
"In Ruhe?"  
  
"Ja, ja ich war sehr, sehr, sehr ruhig. Wie eine Leiche. Aber er lachte nur und hörte nicht zu."  
  
"Wissen Sie, manchmal sind Dämonen wie junge Hunde. Verpassen sie ihm einen Denkzettel, dann wird er sie in Ruhe lassen. Mischen sie Knoblauch in sein Essen. Das hilft mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit."  
  
"Danke. Ich werd´s versuchen."  
  
Es war komisch. Integra fühlte sich immer freier und wohler. Irgendwie war es so, als würde Andersons Ruhe ihre negativen Gefühle, Sorgen und ihre Aufregung einsaugen, wie ein schwarzes Loch.  
  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, Alucard ist nicht Ihr einziges Problem. Ich glaube Sie haben noch mehr Sorgen und wollen sie mir nur nicht offenbaren. Doch das ist der falsche Weg. Sie müssen darüber reden um auf sich und das Problem aufmerksam zu machen und nur wenn Sie mit jemandem darüber reden kann Ihnen geholfen werden. Sie wollen doch Hilfe und Entlastung, oder?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
´Mist, verdammt ja! Aber doch nicht von Anderson! Er gehört zu den Gegnern! Aber es entlastet wirklich schon etwas...`  
  
"Dann erzählen Sie! Lassen Sie alles raus. Lassen Sie Ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Erzählen sie alles, aufrichtig und ehrlich."  
  
"Die Ritterorden."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Sie, sie sind so...widerlich! Sie achten mich nicht, hintergehen mich, entscheiden über meinen Kopf hinweg, nur weil ich eine Frau bin! Sie haben noch nie etwas von Emanzipation gehört!"  
  
"Mhmmm...."  
  
Anderson hatte sich währenddessen Stift und Notizblock genommen und Stichworte notiert. Er überflog seine Aufzeichnungen und klopfte mit dem Kugelschreiber auf die obere Kante des Blocks. Nach einer Weile ließ er ein Seufzen hören.  
  
"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es an ihrem Geschlecht liegt? Könnte es nicht auch Ihr Auftreten sein, das sie irritiert? Soweit ich weiß benehmen Sie sich sehr maskulin und kleiden sich auch so. Zweifelsohne resultiert dies aus Ihrem Bedürfnis sich in ihrer Umwelt durchsetzen zu können und souverän zu bewegen. Dabei führen Sie Ihren Misserfolg auf Ihr Geschlecht zurück und denken nicht daran, dass es anders sein könnte. Ein Teufelskreis."  
  
"Meinen Sie, Anderson?"  
  
"Ja, auch ich war anfangs irritiert. Aber genug von mir. Hier geht es nicht um mich, sondern einzig und allein um Sie."  
  
Integra war verwirrt. So hatte sie das noch nie gesehen. Warum auch?   
  
"Und was schlagen Sie vor?"  
  
"Ich glaube, es ist noch nicht mal nötig an Ihrem Verhalten soo viel zu ändern. Werden Sie ruhiger. Das hilft. Was Sie wohl tun sollten ,wäre sich weiblicher zu kleiden."  
  
"Soll ich etwa in Minirock vor die anderen Ritter treten?"  
  
"Aber nein! Sie wollen schließlich seriös wirken. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Keine Schulterpolster, ein wenig Rouge für die Wangen. Nicht viel."  
  
´Gut. Und wo krieg ich Rouge her?`  
  
"Und das hilft?"  
  
"Es ist nicht 100%-ig sicher, aber es ist eine Möglichkeit."  
  
"Danke, ich werd´s versuchen. Puh. Das beruhigt unheimlich!"  
  
"Sehen Sie? Und Sie haben kein einziges Mal geschrieen. Doch nun muss ich Sie etwas fragen. Es ist eine ernste Frage, also beantworten Sie sie ehrlich. In Ordnung? Ich will Sie nicht zwingen. Sie können auch schweigen."  
  
"Ist......gut!"  
  
"Weshalb suchen Sie sich immer Maxwell aus um sich abzureagieren? Scheinbar ist er für alles das Ventil zum ablassen ihrer Aggressionen. Gibt es dafür einen Grund?"  
  
"Er gehört zu meinen Gegnern. Er versuchte meine Organisation zu zerstören."  
  
"Ich glaube, Sie sind nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir. Schließlich habe auch ich Ihre Organisation schwer angeschlagen."  
  
"Das - DAS IST WAS GANZ ANDERES!"  
  
"Psch. Psch. Gaanz ruhig. Beruhigen Sie sich wieder. Ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Mir scheint jedoch, Maxwell ist ein bedeutender Problempunkt in Ihrem Leben. Und darum geht es ja; um Sie."  
  
"Ja, Verzeihung. Es ging mit mir durch."  
  
"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Sagen Sie mir lieber die Wahrheit."  
  
"Ich mag ihn nicht, weil er eingebildet und intrigant ist und ich nicht weiß, was ich von ihm halten soll."  
  
"Verwirrung also?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Haben Sie denn noch nie daran gedacht, dass es ihn verletzen könnte?"  
  
"Das war mir eigentlich furchtbar egal. Aber so wie Sie es sagen..."  
  
´Was wird das? Psychoterror? Ich kann Maxwell einfach nich leiden! Ob es nun daran liegt, dass er Katholik ist und ich Protestant weiß ich nich, aber wär ich dann nich genau so wie er? *urgh * Der Gedanke gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Wenn ich jetz so darüber nachdenke...`  
  
Psychologen...Sie schaffen es mit einem simplen Gespräch dein innerstes nach außen zu kehren (metaphorisch), dir die Worte im Mund herumzudrehen (metaphorisch), dich mit deinem Gewissen so zu belasten (vorrausgesetzt man besitzt ein solches), sodass dein Feind zum unentbehrlichen Freund mutiert (ebenfalls metaphorisch) und dir dafür auch noch eine saftige Rechnung präsentieren (leider wörtlich).  
  
"Hören Sie. Ich weiß, dass Ihnen der Gedanke nicht gefällt, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass Sie ihm doch ähnlich sind. So nehmen sie beide ihre Position äußerst ernst, ebenso wie die Organisation. Versuchen Sie mal vernünftig mit ihm zu reden."  
  
"M-meinen Sie?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
ó__ò   
  
Das saß. Für Integra gingen die schlimmsten Befürchtungen in Wahrheit über...Sie brauchte um sich von diesem Schock zu erholen.  
  
´Alucard stichelte mich zwar schon öfter mit dieser Vermutung. Aber sie jetzt auch noch aus Seinem Munde zu hören, also nein. Integra, Integra, das ist noch kein Grund um vom Tower zu springen (würde Walter eh nie zulassen). Du hast deine Mutter überlebt, deinen Vater sterben gesehen und deinen Onkel erschossen (Dreckskerl!), dann überlebst du diese Hiobsbotschaft auch. Naja, tut trotzdem gut Gewissheit zu haben... *seufz *`  
  
"Das hat ungemein geholfen. Ich fühle mich viel freier."  
  
"Schon gut. Dafür bin ich da. Sie müssten mal hören, was Maxwell mir oft alles erzählt."  
  
"Ich könnte das auch öfter gebrauchen."  
  
"Nur zu! Sie kennen meine Nummer. Ich..."  
  
Einiges Geschepper am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ Anderson innehalten.  
  
"Sir Integral?"  
  
"MEIN GOTT!"  
  
"Sir Integral sind sie noch dran?"  
  
(Im Hintergrund) "Alucard! Lass das! Na warte!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Eine kurze Pause folgte. Nur unterbrochen von ein paar klirrenden Lauten und Stimmen in der Ferne.  
  
Der Hörer wurde wieder aufgenommen.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Sir Integral?"  
  
"Nein. Hör ich mich so an?"  
  
"Nein, Selas. -__-;; Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Integra kam mir entgegengepest. Da sah ich den Hörer danebenliegen und na ja. Du kennst meine Neugierde. "Ja, das erklärt viel..." Aber was habt ihr denn gemacht? Es hörte sich an, als würde sie einen Psychologen konsultieren."  
  
"Ich hab lediglich die Beichtstimme ein wenig abgewandelt. Klappt jedes Mal..."  
  
"Wirst du es Maxwell erzählen?"  
  
"Nein. Sowohl Psychologen, wie Priester haben eine Schweigepflicht. Außerdem will ich ihr Vertrauen nich enttäuschen."  
  
"Es ging um das Verhältnis der Beiden zueinander, oder?"  
  
"Ja. Ich denke ich konnte helfen. Halte dich in Zukunft von Alucards Essen fern."  
  
"?"  
  
Just in jenem Moment kam Maxwell zurück ins Zimmer. Ziemlich erregt.  
  
" Ist dieses MANNWEIB immer noch dran??!! Gib her! ICH hab's SATT!"  
  
Er riss Anderson den Hörer aus der Hand und das (völlig unschuldige) Telefon vom Tisch. Wäre es zum Denken fähig gewesen hätte es sich wahrscheinlich beschwert : ´Geht´s noch?`   
  
"Aber Maxw..."  
  
"LASS MICH! VERSCHWINDE! GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN! VON MIR AUS TYRANNISIER EIN PAAR MESSDIENER ODER DIE KÖCHE ABER HAU AB!!"  
  
"STIRB!"  
  
Ein unheimlich wütendes Anderson verließ den Raum.  
  
"SO INTEGRA, JETZT HÖR MIR MAL GUT ZU!"  
  
"Ich bin nicht Integra."  
  
"IST MIR EGAL! ICH...!??Was?"  
  
"Hör ich mich so alt an, Sir?"  
  
"N-nein. Du bist Selas, Richtig?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
´Nun habe ich Sir Integras größten Feind an der Strippe. Was jetzt? Vielleicht sollte ich...Ja. Anderson hat doch gesagt, dass...`  
  
"Ich soll Ihnen eine Entschuldigung von Integra ausrichten. Es tut ihr Leid so aus der Haut gefahren zu sein und sagt sie würde es nicht wieder tun."  
  
´Boah, Selas, so dicke hast du noch nie gelogen!`  
  
"Wah?" O__O  
  
Maxwell war noch nie so irritiert. Er war es gewohnt seine Feinde so genau zu kennen wie nur irgendwie möglich. Doch das? Integra würde sich sonst nie entschuldigen. Auch nicht durch zweite und erst recht nicht bei IHM.... Hatte er zumindest bisher gedacht.  
  
´Was plant sie? Was glaubt sie zu bezwecken?`  
  
Seine Augen bekamen wieder den Ausdruck tiefsten Denkens, als würde er einen komplizierten Schlachtplan analysieren und ausarbeiten. "Ja. Ich weiß das hört sich seltsam an, aber es stimmt."  
  
´´Seltsam`? Das hört sich eigenartiger an als die Auferweckung Jesu nach Küng!`  
  
(Anm. der Red.: Küng ist ein Theologe, der die Auferweckung Jesu als Übergang in eine nicht beschreibbare andere Dimension des Seins durch Gott beschreibt.  
  
Und wieder was für Reli gelernt...)  
  
"Ich hab mich auch gewundert, das müssen Sie mir glauben!"  
  
"Warum ruft sie mich überhaupt an? Ich mein, sie ruft mich nur an um mich anzuschreien..."  
  
"Hören Sie, das ist etwas kompliziert obwohl ich nicht bezweifle, dass Sie es verstehen. Integra hat nicht wirklich etwas gegen Sie. Doch bis heute hatte sie niemand anderes um ihre Aggressionen loszuwerden."  
  
´Zumindest ist das meine Theorie...`  
  
"Bis heute? Wer muss denn ab heute dran glauben?"  
  
"Anderson."  
  
"Ah, wie ich. Er ist dafür gut geeignet." ^__^  
  
"Aber sie schreit IHN nicht an."  
  
"Nein? O__O???"  
  
"Bei ihm ist sie ganz ruhig. So ruhig wie nur irgendwie möglich."  
  
"Wah? Warum?"  
  
Warum war sie zu ihm so boshaft und zu Anderson so zugänglich? Warum verbrachte er seine freien Wochenenden lieber bei Hellsings als in Rom? (siehe "Totally addicted...") Ein grausamer Verdacht keimte in Maxwell auf. Seine Seele krümmte und wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Doch der Gedanke mutierte zu einer Theorie und Strategen wie Maxwell konnten einer Theorie nichts entgegensetzen.  
  
´Ist Anderson am Ende ein Judas?`  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn Anderson mit einem höheren Hellsing Mitglied zusammentreffen sollte hatte er die Sache vermasselt. War es am Ende Absicht gewesen? War Anderson, Bekannter und Vertrauter seit Jahren, die Elite Iscariots, ein Verräter? Auf einmal bereute Maxwell jedes aufbauende Gespräch, dass er mit Anderson geführt hatte. Er hatte ihm all seine Probleme, Sorgen, Nöte und Pläne gebeichtet. Anderson wusste ALLES! Nein, das durfte nicht sein!  
  
"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Aber ich glaube Integra würde gerne mal mit Ihnen reden."  
  
Hätte Maxwell am anderen Ende der Leitung stehen können, so hätte er eine fragend um sich blickende Integra gesehen, die kurz darauf von einer Selas ans Telefon gezogen wurde und einen Hörer in die Hand gedrückt bekam.  
  
"Öh, ja? Hallo?"  
  
"I-Integra?"  
  
" Ja. Öh Maxwell?"  
  
"J-ja..."  
  
"Öhm..."  
  
(Peinliche Stille)  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Mmmomguglaubich..."  
  
"Ähm, stimmt etwas nicht? Du klingst so komisch."  
  
´Was soll's. Wahrscheinlich weiß sie eh schon alles über mich...`  
  
"Ich bin verzweifelt..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
´Dass er das so einfach zugibt...`  
  
"Ich habe die Vermutung, dass Anderson mit euch zusammenarbeitet und mich hintergeht. Yumiko und Heinekiel sorgen täglich für neue Sorgen und dann kommst auch noch du und schreist mich an! Ich... ich weiß nicht mehr wohin!"  
  
"Moment. Ich schreie nicht mehr und wie kommst du darauf, dass Anderson ein Verräter ist?"  
  
"Weil...du mit ihm wesentlich ruhiger bist."  
  
"Das tu ich doch auch jetzt. Und wir haben nicht über deine Pläne gesprochen."  
  
"*sniff * über was dann?"  
  
Integra hatte eine Schwäche. Sie konnte keine traurigen Männer sehen. Erst recht nicht hören. Es war ihre Schwäche. Für sie tat sich nun eine völlig andere Seite von Maxwell auf.  
  
"Ich habe ihm meine Probleme gebeichtet..."  
  
"Echt? So wie ich. Er ist sehr gut dafür."  
  
"Es gibt viel zu sagen."  
  
"Und worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"  
  
"Auch über mein Verhältnis zu dir. Und es tut mir leid, dich telefonisch tyrannisiert zu haben."  
  
Ob das jetzt der Wahrheit entsprach oder gelogen war wusste Integra mittlerweile selber nich mehr so genau...  
  
"Ich weiß jetzt, dass das nicht richtig war und dich auch verletzt..."  
  
"Integra..."  
  
"Es ist seltsam, ich hab das vorher ganz anders gesehen."  
  
"Integra...!"  
  
´Seltsam. Höchst seltsam. Gestern hätte Integra mich noch auf den Mond geschossen.`  
  
Taktiker. Ernsthafte Taktiker wie Maxwell haben ein Problem. Sie vermuten hinter jeder Verhaltensänderung des Gegners einen Teil einer Taktik, der ihm schaden soll. Und jede Taktik verlangt eine Kontertaktik. Jede Taktik muss erkannt und eliminiert werden. Es ist Paranoia und Sucht.  
  
Hier lag das Problem. Maxwell kam nicht im Traum auf die Idee, dass Integra nicht ganz bei sich und das ganze ehrlich gemeint war.  
  
Integra hingegen hatte ganz andere Probleme. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagte oder sagen sollte.  
  
´´Versuchen Sie vernünftig mit ihm zu reden...` Haha. Sehr witzig! Wie denn?`  
  
In dieser Hinsicht hatte sie das Gespräch mit Anderson eher verwirrt, als aufgeklärt. Sie hasste Maxwell dafür was er getan hatte. Es lag kein Grund für ihr zögerndes Verhalten vor. Aber die Idee, sie würde ihn nur wegen ihrer Aggressionen anschreien wurmte sie. So blieb sie nach außen ganz ruhig.  
  
"Wie-wie geht es Yumiko? Irgendwelche Yumi-Anfälle in letzter Zeit?"  
  
"Ja, es ist ganz furchtbar."  
  
Das war gelogen. Yumi "schlief" seit einem viertel Jahr, aber manchmal war es taktisch klüger den Feind nicht wissen zu lassen was die Wahrheit ist.  
  
"Wir haben einen Psychologen konsultiert, aber geholfen hat es kaum."  
  
Der Psychologe hatte Anderson mit seinen Stimmungsschwankungen und Heinekiel mit ihrem maskulinen Zwang helfen sollen. Geholfen hat es trotzdem nichts. Im Gegenteil. Heinekiel wollte auf einmal zur Bundeswehr und Anderson durfte man nachts nicht mehr den Rücken zudrehen.  
  
Auf einmal fiel Maxwell auf, dass alle in seinem Umfeld einen Psychiater nötig hätten und fragte sich, ob das wohl auf ihn abfärbt.  
  
"Alucard ist auch nicht besser, beruhige dich. Grad eben hat er einen Teil der Bibliothek verwüstet."  
  
´Alucard?`  
  
Maxwell hatte eine Eingebung. Eine Idee. Einen Plan. Eine Taktik um Integra bös mitzuspielen. Sie würde ihn hassen.  
  
Seine Augen bekamen einen giftgrünen stechenden Blick und ein breites Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Er wusste es nicht, aber auch er hatte grundverschiedene Gesichter. So wie Anderson. Nur war er nicht physisch brutal grausam, sondern psychisch. Er wurde nicht zum kämpfenden Paladin sondern zum bösartig grausamen Taktiker mit Psychoterror. Und das war unter Umständen noch schlimmer.  
  
(Die anderen Wesenszustände waren harmlose Schwuchtel und gedankenverlorener Stratege)  
  
"Ach, Integra?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hast du morgen Abend schon was vor? Ich hätte dich gerne ins Ritz eingeladen."  
  
Auf Maxwell hatte Integra zwar keine Lust, aber aufs Ritz. Ab und zu mochte sie so was.  
  
´OK. Wir essen, Maxwell bezahlt die Rechnung und ich verdrück mich.`  
  
"OK. Ich hab nichts vor."  
  
"8 Uhr?"  
  
"Gut!"  
  
´Dann bin ich rechtzeitig zu ´Genial daneben` wieder zu Hause.`  
  
"Bis dann!"  
  
"Ciao!"  
  
*klick *  
  
"Ha, ha! Plan eingeleitet. Anderson?"  
  
... ... ...   
  
"Anderson wo bist du?"  
  
"hier"  
  
"Was machst du jetzt schon wieder du psychopatischer Priester?"  
  
"hehhehheh..."  
  
"Geht´s dir gut?"  
  
"HEHHEHHEHHAHAA"  
  
"Anderson, du machst mir ANGST!"  
  
"DUST TO DUST!!!!RAAAAH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAH HILFEEEE! HEINEKIEL! HOL DAS BETÄUBUNGSGEWEHR!!!"  
  
"AMEN!!"  
  
Pater Ronaldo: Was für ein Irrenhaus...  
  
Fin!  
  
Um eins klarzustellen: Ich mag Maxwell. Sehr gern sogar. Aber es sind halt meistens die Lieblingscharas, die man gern in Fanfictions durch den Kakao zieht und ein bisschen quält...  
  
Danke an meinen Biologielehrer , da er nicht bemerkte wie ich das im Unterricht schrieb.  
  
Des weiteren auch ein Danke an Sushichan und Parsoleath zwei der leidenschaftlichsten Andersonfan im deutschen Sprachraum, die ich kenne. (Ein Hoch auf Anderson, den Ritter der geheiligten Buttermesser ^__^) 


End file.
